


Il rimedio

by Ektal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Spock ha male ad una spalla, Kirk non può fare a meno di approfittarne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il rimedio

Il cicalino della porta suonò.  
“Avanti.”  
Il Capitano entrò. “Buongiorno, Spock. McCoy mi ha riferito che hai riportato varie contusioni dall'ultima missione, così sono venuto a vedere come stai.”  
“Nulla di grave, provo solo una leggera fitta alla spalla sinistra, ma stimo che un paio d'ore di meditazione e qualche ora di riposo saranno sufficienti.”  
“Oh, aspetta qui.”  
Kirk uscì dalla porta e tornò dopo neanche un minuto con un tubetto in mano.  
“Siediti.” disse indicando una sedia dal basso schienale.  
“A cosa serve quel flacone?” chiese l'ufficiale alzando il sopracciglio.  
“È del semplice olio: con un buon massaggio il dolore passerà in un baleno.”  
“Non ne ho bisogno: i vulcaniani si riprendono più velocemente degli umani e non necessitano di ricorrere a simili terapie. Posso benissimo controllare il dolore grazie alla forza della mia mente. Ti assicuro che non ci saranno ripercussioni sul mio lavoro.” rispose mantenendo la sua solita posizione, mani dietro la schiena e spalle dritte.  
“Ne sono sicuro, ma gradirei lo stesso che tu ti sedessi ed accettassi il mio aiuto. Non ho intenzione di ordinartelo. Non ci saranno strane conseguenze, ma, anzi, penso ne ricaverai dei benefici immediati. Se non dovesse funzionare, sei libero di curarti nel modo che ritieni più opportuno.” poiché il vulcaniano esitava, aggiunse “Non ti ruberò molto tempo.”  
Spock, rassegnato dalla testardaggine del suo Capitano, si sedette.  
“Togliti la maglia.” disse con semplicità il biondo.   
“Preferirei tenerla.”  
“E mi spieghi, allora, come dovrei comportarmi? È un po' difficile fare un massaggio quando le mani vengono impedite da un pezzo di stoffa!” intrecciò le braccia al petto, aspettando che il suo ufficiale obbedisse.  
Lentamente Spock si sfilò l'uniforme blu della flotta e la maglia nera sottostante da sopra la testa e le appoggiò attentamente ripiegate sopra la scrivania.  
“Così va meglio.” sospirò Kirk, mentre con una mano stringeva il tubetto e con l'altra, a forma di catino, raccoglieva le gocce d'olio “Ora rilassati.”  
Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'ufficiale scientifico e cominciò a spalmare la sostanza. La schiena di Spock s'inarcò.  
“Calmati, non ho intenzione di farti del male!” disse il Capitano sorridendo al gesto inaspettato.  
“È freddo. L'olio è freddo.”  
Kirk avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio appuntito “Ti scaldo io...” disse, lasciando lentamente vagare le mani sulla spalla del suo primo ufficiale e chinando la testa fino a sfiorare con il suo fiato caldo il collo vulcaniano. “Va meglio?”  
Spock sentì un brividò attraversargli la spina dorsale quando due labbra affamate si posarono poco dietro il suo orecchio. “Sì... inizio a sentire un po' di sollievo.”  
"Bene..." la bocca lasciò una scia di piccoli baci a partire dalla punta sagomata dell'orecchio fino ad arrivare alla base del collo, spingendosi poi in avanti fino a raggiungere quel punto, un pò più in alto della clavicola, dove il cuore vulcaniano faceva sentire i suoi battiti, che durante questa leggera tortura avevano aumentato la loro frequenza. "Qualcosa non va, Spock? Ti sento un pò affannato."  
"Mi chiedevo se anche questo facesse parte della terapia." il respiro leggermente accelerato.  
"Mmmh... non proprio. Diciamo che è una mia piccola aggiunta." detto ciò si concentrò sulle prime vertebre della spina dorsale e le succhiò con delicatezza una ad una soffermandosi un pò di più sulla terza, preoccupandosi di stamparvi una lieve macchia verde.  
"Sei sicuro che la spalla sia l'unica parte dolorante? Mi sembri molto rigido." la voce si faceva sempre più suadente e tentatrice.  
"Ho ricevuto una botta anche sul fianco destro, esattamente sotto le costole." rispose complice, le mani aggrappate al bordo della sedia.  
"In questo punto?" Kirk si chinò e andò a baciare ogni lembo di pelle della parte del corpo colpita "Ti fa ancora male?"  
"Devo confessare che questo rimedio ha effetti a dir poco interessanti." Il corpo di Spock cominciava ad eccitarsi.  
Il Capitano si alzò, le mani massaggiavano ora il petto dell'ufficiale, ed avvicinò nuovamente la bocca all'orecchio sensibile del vulcaniano "Se vuoi conosco molti altri trattamenti." e con la lingua ne leccò la punta, ora tinta di un verde smeraldo molto acceso.  
"Penso che se la flotta conoscesse le tue doti mediche, il dottor McCoy verrebbe immediatamente trasferito su un'altra nave." rispose Spock con un luccichio nascosto negli occhi.  
Kirk si mosse e gli si fermò di fronte, la mano tesa in un invito silenzioso e gli occhi verdi fissi in quelli marroni "E non hai ancora visto tutto..."

 


End file.
